Abduction: The Battle Begins
by Rageful Jewel
Summary: DISCONTINUED A twisted game is about to start, a game that could lead to the ultimate disaster. Will anybody be able to stop them or are they doomed to die? Story original title - Unexpected.
1. part 1

Unexpected: Chapter 1  
  
Please be gentle. This is my first published fanfic. Also I'm doing this to  
help Relena Carter out. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing. Never had  
and never will.  
  
When you see this,*, it means that it's a person thought.  
  
  
Relena was in her room getting ready for the ball. She wasn't very  
excited about it though. It meant that she had to pretend to be nice  
and polite to practically everybody. She really hated doing this, but this  
was the way her life was. She could never change it.  
  
" Relena, are you almost done in there? Everybody is waiting for you. "  
called Noin.  
  
" I'm coming. " shouted Relena through the door.  
  
" Alright." said Noin. Then Noin walked back downstair.  
  
* I really hate all of this. Sometimes I wish I could just be a regular   
girl. But that's impossible, I was never meant to be a regular girl. Since  
the day I was born I was meant to be someone important. At least   
something good will happen tonight. I'll finally get a chance to see Heero   
again. * Then Relena opened the door and went downstairs to meet   
everybody.  
  
1 hour later  
  
At the ball Relena had dance with about every guy there. Well except  
Heero that is. She couldn't finded him anywhere. This made Relena heart  
break. She really wanted to see him. Right now she was in the arms of  
one of her many suitors.  
  
" Relena, you look wonderful tonight. " said the gentlemen.  
  
" Thank you. " said Relena.  
  
Just then the song ended and Relena went to sit at a table. All night   
guys keep saying how beautiful she was. She was just getting tired of   
it all. The only person she wanted to hear that from was Heero, but she   
knew that would never happen. It was just something that would only  
happenin her dreams.  
  
* Heero, where are you? Millardo said you'll be here. Why do you  
always hide from me? *  
  
Meanwhile, at the other side of the room....  
  
Heero stood there watching Relena. He was hiding in the shadows,  
making sure not to be seen by Relena.  
  
* She really grew up over these two years. She looks like a goddess.  
I wonder, why she just sitting there all alone? I wish I could go over   
there and tell her how I feel, but I can't. I'll just hurt her and she deserves  
some one better than me. *  
  
A lone figure stood in the shadows of the ball room. Watching Relena  
very closely.  
  
* Soon Miss Relena you will be dead. It is time that your pacifist  
ways to end. *  
  
Then the lone figure disappeared. As if it was never there.  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Did it suck? Oh well, I tried. Please review. 


	2. part 2

Unexpected : Chapter 2  
  
As you all know I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be writing  
fanfics. I would be turning these into episodes.  
  
A lone figure walked the halls of what seemed like an abandoned   
building. When in exactually it was a secert head quarters.  
  
*I can't wait until Miss Relena is dead. If everything goes as planned they  
will never expect that it was little ol' me that murder her. Hell they don't  
even know I have these abilities and they never will.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat at empty table for some time when someone   
approached her.  
  
"Hello Relena. Are you feeling well? You seem alittle pale."  
  
Relena looked up to see one of her friends, Kayla.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." replied Relena.  
  
"Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Don't you want to dance? There  
are a lot of good looking guys here." said Kayla.  
  
*Yeah but none of them are Heero.* Relena thought sadly. "Oh I got tried   
of dancing and wanted to be by myself."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? This wouldn't have to do with a   
certain person named Heero Yuy now would it?"  
  
This comment surprised Relena. She couldn't believe that her friend knew  
her so well. Then again they did go to the same school and she does know  
about Heero Yuy.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Heero." Relena said.  
  
"Ok, but if you ever want to talk you know where to find me." With that  
Kayla got up and went back to the dance floor. *I hope your going to be  
alright Relena. I sense that something horrible is going to happen and it   
involves you.*  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The lone figure started to walk down the hallway towards their bedroom   
when they were stopped by a soldier.  
  
"Your Excellence, the captain wants to know when this project is going to   
start?" said the young soldier.  
  
"It's going to start when I say it going to start!", yelled the lone figure, "Tell  
the captain not to undermind me again! For if he does this again he will be  
killed personally by me! Got it!!"  
  
"Y...Y..Yes your Excellence. S...S...So..Sorry to disturb you." stuttered the  
young soldier. With that said the young soldier ran down the hall to get as  
far away as he could from the lone figure.  
  
"Imbeciles. Soon they will all be dead and I rule the world. Mwahahahahaha."  
With that the figure entered their room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena just couldn't stand being at the ball anymore and decide that she will  
go up to her room. Maybe she could find something to do in there. With   
that in mind she got up and left the ball.  
  
* I wonder where she's going. Why should I even care? Aurrgghh, why am  
I doing this to myself.* Heero then decided that it was time to leave the ball,  
beside he wasn't having fun there anyway. Then Heero stealthily made his   
toward the door and left.  
  
*Uh. Heero leaving. He didn't see Relena. Oh well it's not my problem.*   
thought Duo. He then turned around and start to dance with Hilde again.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Relena entered her room and turned on the lights. She quick notice a letter  
on the bed. Curious about where it came from she walked over to the bed  
and picked up the letter. *Maybe it's from Heero. Yeah right why would   
Heero leave a letter for me.* With that she opened the letter and was in the  
biggest shock of her life.  
  
  
Sorry for the wait but I had a lot of homework. Please review.  
  
Rageful Jewel 


	3. part 3 & 4

**Sorry for the delay but my father died and I needed time to cope.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I never will.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to all those people who read my fic. This is especially dedicated to  
those people who exactly review the previous chapter. Which are Animecat, Midnight Tenshi,   
Samurai 24 and Cuti'. Also this is dedicated to my father, hope your in a better place now.  
  
Authoress note: Since I didn't post in along time in the gundam section of Fanfiction.net I'm   
reposting part03 along with part04. Also I really wished people would review my fics. If you don't,  
then I will do something that probably nobody who's reading this fic wants. More details at the   
end of this fic.  


Abduction: The Battle Begin   
Part 03  
A.K.A  
Unexpected3  


  
Relena stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what the note had said. It said :  
  
Dear Miss Relena Dorlain Peacecraft,  
  
It is time for your stupid ideals to be put to rest. Disarmament of weapon is not going to   
stop poeple like myself. In fact it encourages us more. But the only way to create total chao   
is to kill you. Hope you enjoy death.   
  
Sincerly,  
The M. Federation   
  
"Who would write this?"  
  
Before Relena could think about it some more someone grabbed her from behind and  
immediately put a cloth filled with chloroform on her mouth, so she wouldn't scream.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"That was too easy. Her Excellence will be proud."  
  
Then the dark figure dragged Relena's body to the van and drove off, disappearing from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the M. Federation Headquarters.  
  
There was a knock on the leader door.  
  
"Your Excellence, we captured the Vice - Foreign Minister. Where should we put her?"  
  
"You fools!! Don't ask me such stupid question! Just put her in the dungeon!"  
  
"Y....y...yes Your Excellence." Then the soldier went to the dungeons and put Relena inside.  
  
' I can't wait until I can get rid of them all.' " MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************************************************************  
2hrs later, inside Relena dungeon.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Suddenly the dungeon door opened, let in light that burned Relena's eyes for a few minutes.  
  
"Nice to see that your awake Vice - Foreign Minister. I'll be taking you to see our leader now."  
  
Relena looked up to see a soldier wearing a military unifrom that she had never seen before.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"That, Vice - Foreign Minister, is not important. Now please follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ball at Relena mansion finished an hour ago and practically everybody lefted. The only  
people that was still there were Nion, Zechs, and the gundam pilots with the exception of   
Heero.  
  
"I think I'm going to check on Relena."  
  
"Ok Nion."  
  
Nion walked up to Relena's room and knocked on the door. When she heard no respond she   
decided to open the door herself. When she opened the door, she screamed. Relena was no   
where to be founded. Everybody ran up the stairs to see what was the matter. When they got   
there they saw that Relena wasn't in there.  
  
"Where's Ojousan?" asked Duo.  
  
Then Zechs noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up.  
  
"Maybe this will give us a clue."   
  
  


Abduction: The Battle Begins  
Part04  
A.K.A.  
Unexpected4  


  
this color indicates that it's part of a dream  
  
Kayla walked around the dark abyss.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Suddenly Relena appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What the hell? RELENA!"  
  
Then she saw Relena get slammed into a wall by some force that she couldn't see.  
  
"RRRRRREEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kayla immediately ran towards her friend to see if she was alright. When she tried to touch   
her friend her hand went right through her.  
  
Kayla woke up in her bed panting and with sweat covering her body. She lefted the party right  
after Relena went up to her room. But now she was wondering if that was a wise a decision.  
  
"Something is definitely wrong. I never had those type of dreams unless something is wrong.  
Also I can't even sense Relena presence. I think I should go to and check to see if this just my   
imagination playing tricks on me."  
  
Immediately Kayla jumped out of bed and got dressed in some jeans and T-shirt. She grabbed  
her car key, jump into her red corvette and speed off toward Relena's home.  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
At the M.Federation Base.  
  
Relena was lead to a very spacious and well furnished room. Then she turn her head to see a   
dark figure sitting in a corner of the room.  
  
"I've brought you the prisoner Your Excellency."  
  
Relena immediately started to think that the person who order her kidnapping might be Treize,   
but she was proven wrong when the figure spoke.  
  
"Thank you." said a cold,monotonous voice. "You are dismissed, soldier."  
  
With that the soldier lefted, seemlying happy that he did not have to stay in the room any longer.  
Then the dark figure step out of the shadows. Relena noticed that the hispanic girl seemed to be  
around the same age as herself.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The leader of The M. Federation, of course. What, did you expect to see someone else?"  
  
"What's are name?"  
  
"That isn't important Miss. Relena. What is important is your death, but I will prolong it to see   
if your friends bother to rescue you. I won't be surprised if they just left you to die. Who in their  
right mind would save a spoil brat like you?"  
  
Relena felt tears in her eyes at that comment but she just pushed them back. "Your wrong.   
My friends will save me."  
  
"We'll see Miss. Relena. We'll see."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Back at the mansion.  
  
After they read the note they sat in the living room trying to figure out who would want to start  
another war.  
  
"I say that Lady Une is behind this."  
  
"You braided baka Une isn't behind this."  
  
"Hey Wufei it was just a guess."  
  
"Stop arguing, it doesn't get us nowhere!" yelled Nion.  
  
Suddenly there was constant banging on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" asked Duo.  
  
Then Millardo got up from the couch and answered the door. He was surprised when he saw   
Kayla standing there.  
  
"Why are you here, Kayla?"  
  
"That's not important right now. Where's Relena?"  
  
"Maybe you should come and sit down."  
  
Kayla came into the living room and took a seat in an armchair. Everybody in there in the room,  
with the exception of Millardo, stared at her in shock. Then Millardo explained everything to   
Kayla. When he was done she had an anger look on her face.  
  
"Damn, I was too late. Well, did they leave any evidence?"  
  
Everybody looked at her in disbelief. They couldn't understand why she said she was too late.  
Finally Nion spoke.  
  
"Yes they did evidence. What do you mean you were too late?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Can I see the evidence now?"  
  
"Sure." said Milliardo. Then he handed her the note that was found on the floor.  
  
After she read the note she said something that nobody expected.  
  
"So she finally achieved what she set out to do."  
  
"Who?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well Quatre, long ago I met this girl who said that she was going to rule the world one day. At  
the time I thought she was nuts. How was she going to the world if the Alliance was ruling it?   
Eventually, I realized that she was dead serious. She went on talking about how she was going to  
call her federation The M. Federation and that she was going to make the most powerful mobile   
suits in all of space. She never once told me her actual name, which was probably a wise move  
on her part and she just disappeared before I could stop her. From what I know people naturally  
feared her. It was said that she had abilities that no human in existence had and that they were  
so afraid of her that they started to call her "Your Excellency". Just like they did with Treize."  
  
When Kayla finished her story they had a look of shock on their faces again.  
  
"I'll go contact the Preventer." said Nion. "Duo, can you try to contact Heero and explain   
everything to him?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
At Heero apartment.  
  
Heero was lying in his bed trying to get to sleep, but he just couldn't. His mind thoughts kept   
going back to a certain princess. His princess, a princess he could never have.  
  
RING. RING.  
  
Heero reluctantly got out of bed and answer the vidphone. All the while wondering who would  
call him so early in the morning. He got his answer when he saw Duo face appear on the screen.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"What do you want, Duo?"  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
On the other side of the vidphone.  
  
Duo sat there panic. He didn't want to be the one to tell Heero this, but he told Nion he would.  
  
"Um......Relena has been kidnapped."  
  
Duo then decide to look at Heero face for any type of reaction. When he did he really wished he  
hadn't agreed to do this. Duo noticed that Heero when back to "perfect soldier" mode and that  
always freaked him out. Then Duo sat there and told Heero the whole story.   
  
"So, when can you get here?"  
  
"I'll be there in the morning. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that they hung up.  
  
'Why did I have to be the one to tell him?'  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Back at Heero's apartment.  
  
After Duo's call he just sat there letting all the information sink in. Then he started to think about  
the Mariemeia incident. How they came so close to losing her and peace itself. Now he didn't know   
how he was going to fight back, especially since his mobile suit Wing Zero was destroyed. Finally  
Heero got out his laptop and started to type profusely, trying to find out more about this new faction.  
  
"I will get you back Relena."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Back at the mansion.  
  
"Well the Preventers been notified. Did you tell Heero, Duo?" asked Nion.  
  
"Yeah, he knows. He's coming in the morning."  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do now. We might as well get some rest." said Kayla  
  
Everybody agreed and headed upstairs. Millardo showed Kayla a room she could sleep in for  
the night, then everybody went to bed.  
  
Kayla laided there on her bed thinking. 'If only I stayed here. Then we wouldn't be in this mess.  
I guess I better start preparing for the battle that bound to happened. With that thought Kayla   
drifted off to a fitful sleep.  
  
  
  
Ok I finally got part four out. Please tell me what you think. Flames are welcomed. Now about  
the matter at the beginning of the fic. If I don't get enough reviews I'll do the following:  
  
1. I will stop writing this fic. I mean what the point in writing something if no one shows their  
appreciation for it.  
  
2. I will write a fic that probably nobody wants to see. Those fics are either going to be about  
Treize and Relena, Heero and Nion or possibly a yaoi about Dr. J. and Heero.  
  
If you don't want this to happen then review, but if you see if I will hold up to my promise then   
don't review. But don't say that I didn't warned you because I always hold up to my promises.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
